Week of the Dead Living
by pansnymph
Summary: It's been a hell of a week for the SVU squad. It's been especially hard on John Munch. Oneshot Rated for mild language.


**A/N - Hey all, I know I haven't updated _Conspiracy Theory_ in a while, but please forgive me. I've been in the process of changing jobs and moving...so not fun. Anyways, this has been bouncing around in me head since I watched the Homicide: LOtS episode, "Night of the Dead Living" (got seasons 1 & 2 for Valentine's Day!), so if you haven't seen that episode, I'm not sure how clear this little ditty will be. Let me know. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my computer, though I would be willing to borrow Munch for a week ;)**

* * *

Week of the Dead Living

It had been a rough week. Three unsolved rapes, one involving a twelve year old girl, and a murder/suicide. Munch wondered if that last case would have been easier to handle if it had been the mother who had shot her son instead of the other way around.

Sitting at his desk, Munch took off his glasses and rubbed eyes.

"You'll get pink-eye from doin' that."

Munch lowered his hands and glanced at his partner. "If I do, then maybe Nurse Cragen will send me home early."

"As I'm not a licenced medical professional, I doubt that a note from me will carry any weight." Captain Cragen's voice made both detectives jump. "In the meantime, deal with the fact that we're all working overtime for the next couple of days."

Fin smiled humorlessly, "In short, suck it up and shut it up."

Cragen nodded. "John? I need to see your report on the Davidson case by the end of the day."

"Since when do captains review witness interviews?"

"Since the victim had friends in high office." Cragen sighed, "I know the past few days haven't been easy on anyone, but..." he stopped, unsure how to finish. The three men regarded one another.

Munch sighed and put his glasses back on. "Don't worry, Cap. You'll have it on your desk before I leave."

Cragen nodded again, and walked back to his office.

For the next half hour, Munch attempted to work on the witness report. He would get a few lines written, but then his mind would wander. Staring at the cursor blinking on the screen, he thought of the lives that had been disrupted and shattered this week. Daughters and wives who may never feel safe again. Grieving parents who must not only bury their only child, but must also find a way to forgive their grandchild. The despair that had been hanging over him all week like Damocles's sword, started to fall.

His thoughts traveled back to Baltimore, when he had worked Homicide. He'd been having a hard time of it then, too. The Adena Watson case, though not his, thank God, had gotten to him. Of, course, there had been no way in hell he'd let any of his squad know. Especially Bolander.

"Hey. You sleepin' with your eyes open now?" Fin's voice interrupted Munch's thoughts.

"Gotta keep in practice, otherwise Huang won't think I'm listening." Munch paused. "Hey, do you think you could cover for me for a bit?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I have to go pick something up at the store." Before his partner could say anything, Munch got up, grabbed his coat and hat, and left the squad room.

XXXXXX

Cragen looked at the clock on the wall. 9:36 PM. He got up, walked to the door of his office, and observed his squad through the blinds of the window. Even from here, he could tell they were exhausted. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. The near week of double shifts were taking their toll on his detectives. Making a decision, he opened the door, and walked out into the main room. He stood there, waiting quietly until he had their attention. "People, it's been a hell of a week. Go home. Get some rest. Whatever you're working on, it will keep until tomorrow."

Olivia spoke up, "Captain, what about the rest of the shift?"

"I'm sure I can hold the fort for another twenty minutes. Go. Home." He turned around and walked toward his office, the sounds of his people gathering their stuff and heading out followed him to the door.

It was about five minutes till the night shift was scheduled to arrived when Cragen's door opened. He looked up to see Munch walk in, papers in his hand. "I thought I told you to go home." Munch shrugged and handed him the papers, and wordlessly walked back out the door. Cragen looked at the papers in his hand. It was the witness interview.

XXXXXX

Cragen turned off the lights to his office and closed the door behind him. He nodded a greeting to the officers on the night shift, and started to walk out of the squad room.

"Captain?" A voice behind him asked. Cragen turned around. It was an officer he didn't recognize. That's been happening more and more these days he thought ruefully. "Yes?"

"The other officers and I have been wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who lit the candle?"

"Candle?"

The officer pointed to the coffee station. On top of the Bunn coffee maker, there was a single white candle burning.

Cragen watched the candle flicker for a moment. The image of John Munch silently walking out of his office flashed though his mind. "I don't know," he said.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, to clear things up...Adena Watson was a 12 year old girl who was brutally murdered in Baltimore. Munch was not the detective in charge, but the whole squad was at one point working on the case. During the Homicide episode "Night of the Dead Living", we find out that Munch had been lighting a candle every night his squad pulled the night shift. Not gonna tell you why...go watch the episode!**

**And as always...reviews are love. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
